The PowerPuff Tree Friends Try To Escape From Their Room
Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney were in their bedroom, after they got grounded for yelling at their parents when they disobeyed the curfew. "This is so unfair!" Michelle replied. "We're the prisoners in our own room." Britney sobbed. Then Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Ronno, and Thumper's Sisters appeared behind them. "It's only for a little while, girls." Bambi added. "It's all because of that... that.. curfew." Porcupiney snarled. Just then, the door was opened, raveling of Petunia and Toothy, Giggles and Cuddles, and Flaky and Flippy. "Is it time yet?" Michelle asked. "Are we free?" Britney asked. "You girls just got here." Petunia said, "Ten minutes more and you can come downstairs." Suddenly, Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney heard their stomachs begin to growl. "What about our supper?" Porcupiney cried, "How will we survive?" "Supper's not until 6:00." Flippy added, "You girls shall be out before then." "What if you forget about us?!" Britney cried, panicking, "We can starve to death!" "And the City Of Townsville?!" Michelle replied, "The criminals might takeover, if we don't stop 'em!" "Mommy! Daddy!" Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney shouted, while holdin on to their mothers' legs. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky bring them to bed. "It's 4:30 now." Giggles explained, "When the clock says 4:40, you girls can come downstairs, and then you can save Townsville. And your fathers, my friends, and I will set the alarm for you when you know when it's time, okay?" Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy was leaving the bedroom, making Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney crying in their heartbroken. "You don't love us!" Britney sobbed. "You only love Tom and Jerry and Krystal and Nellie and Ms. Kitty...!" Porcupiney sobbed. "How long does he say?" Britney asked. "Ten minutes." Thumper added. "When it says 4:31 that means one minute has gone by." Flower said. "Oh, well guess we have to go and see if the coast is clear." Michelle said. She, Britney, and Porcupiney went downstairs, checking if there is no one around. "HOORAY!!!" Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney shouted for happiness, "LET'SS PLAY!" They skipped along the living room. Humming merrily. They giggled each other. "I'm so glade we're not grounded!" Britney smiled. "Yeah. Good thing we don't get caught by Dudley or our parents." Porcupiney smiled, as they laughed joyfully. Then they heard a clear throat. "Girls! What are you doing here? We've been trying to hunt you down." Toothy said. "But we come downstairs, and we didn't know you were coming, but now--" Michelle explained. "Nice try, girls. Back to bed, now." Petunia demand. "Sheesh! You don't have to treat us like criminals." Porcupiney said, as she, Michelle, and Britney went upstairs to their room. "That only took two minutes?!" Britney asked. "We'll never be free!" Michelle sobbed. "Yes, you girls will." Faline added. "It's not so bad." Ronno said. "A lot you guys know. We have the meanest grandfather in the whole world!" Porcupiney said. "All he do is punish us and make us work like slave girls!" Britney sobbed. "Just like on Cinderella!" Michelle explained. "Like when?" Thumper's Sisters asked. "What if when Princess Amy Rose got married by her boyfriend; Prince Knuckles the Echidna?" Britney sobbed. "We have to stay home and cook and clean while everyone else went to the wedding." Porcupiney sobbed. The flashback show Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney (who were in the dirty clothes) were cleaning up the house. "Aren't you three done yet?!" Cuddles shouted, "You three have to make the beds and do the dinner dishes!" "Can't we go to the wedding? PLEASE?!" Britney sobbed. "Weddings are not for little girls!" Giggles snapped. "What about our clothes? We haven't been clean yes!" Michelle sobbed. "Your clothes are so dirty! Beside, you girls are staying home! Ready, everyone?" Toothy added. "Don't forget to brush the dog, honey!" Petunia called. The flashback ended. What a sad story. "It's so sad being us." Porcupiney sobbed. "But you went to the wedding, girls." Faline said. "4:34?! Will this never end?" Michelle asked, as she, Britney, and Porcupiney went downstairs. "Mommy? Daddy?" Michelle, Britney, and Porcupiney asked, sadly. "What is it, now?" Flippy said. "Is our clock working?" Britney asked. "It's working perfectly. Go back to bed, please." Flaky added. "That's it. We're runnin' away from home." Porcupiney mumbled. "At least Dudley doesn't like us, either." Britney replied. "Come on, girls. Let's pack everything we need, and never return home again!" Michelle told Britney and Porcupiney.